I Don't Remember You
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: *Contains some spoilers from the finale* After losing his memory in order to save the town Grunkle Stan has to lean on his family for support.


"Grunkle Stan? Come on Grunkle Stan, you have to remember!" Despite the sobs that racked through Mabel's body, and the tears that streamed down her face the man continued to gaze at her in confusion, his eyes glossy as he fought to try and recognize her.

"I- I'm sorry kid…I just…" The man spoke slowly, his hands resting on his thighs as he glanced about himself in confusion, unaware of where he was or even who he was; however he did feel a pang of sorrow run through him when he glanced to the two twins before him, the one that introduced herself as Mabel was being wrapped in a hug by who he could only guess to be her brother. "I just can't remember."

"But you have to remember! It's me! Mabel!" She sobbed, reaching out once more to try and wrap her arms around her Grunkle as Dipper held her back.

"I'm sorry Mabel, but he's gone; his mind had to be erased in order to trap Bill-"  
"It's not fair!" Mabel sobbed, turning to look at her Grunkle Ford as she fought to quell her tears, fists shaking at her sides as Dipper tried to calm her down. "Grunkle Stan did so much for us- he loved us all! He can't just be gone!"

"Mabel, please," Dipper tried to hush despite his own tears that were threatening to fall, his arms wrapping around his twin tighter as he felt her sag forward. "Mabel, I promise, I don't know how, but we'll get Grunkle Stan's memories back…right Grunkle Ford?"

Stanford's mouth was set in a grim line as he glanced between his grandniece and nephew to his twin, his eyes glancing down as he sighed, running a six fingered hand through his graying hair. Despite his own uncertainty he nodded, stepping past Mabel and Dipper he knelt down before his amnesia suffering twin; a single tear falling as he wrapped his arms around Stanley, sniffling as he did his best to stay. "Yes, Dipper, we'll get Stanley's memories back, one way or another; I promise you Stanley, I'll find a way to bring back your memories, just hold on."

"Geeze, it really seems like you all care about this Grunkle Stan guy a lot, huh?" Stanley finally exclaimed as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the man before him, frowning when he felt his heart clench with sadness, wishing with all his might he knew who they were, and why he felt like he was missing a very large piece of himself…

"Now, I want you to take it easy Grunkle Stan," Mabel held her Grunkle's hand tightly in her own as she led him about the semi demolished shack, taking it upon herself to lead him around and take care of him while Dipper and Stanford went to find Fiddleford. As Stanley sat down in his recliner Mabel took to sitting on the arm of the chair, babbling to her still amnesiac Grunkle about their summer together; for a moment Mabel thought she saw him smile as she recollected about the dance party they held at the Shack, but the smile was gone almost as fast as it had appeared.

"You know Grunkle Stan, even though you're a grumpy old man," Mabel grinned as she brought out her scrap book to show her Grunkle, "I still have a lot of memories that I'm going to cherish forever, and soon, you'll cherish them forever too!"

"That's nice…Mabel." Stanley sighed, repeating the name as he watched as Mabel crawled into the chair with him, her smile warm and loving as she gazed upon him. "But sweetie, even if all this is true, it's going to take time before I can remember everything."

"I know! But that's why my brother and Grunkle Ford are going to go out and get an expert on memory swiping! By tonight you'll be my grumpy, old Grunkle again!" Mabel grinned, snuggling closer against Stanley's pudgy chest as she prattled on about their summer memories, never once looking up to see the tears that clouded Stanley's vision.

"I hope you're right sweetie…I hope you're right…"

"Grunkle Stan? Mabel?" Dipper called out as he entered the Shack, dragging along Stanford and Fiddleford as he did so, "I brought Mr. McGucket! Grunkle Ford believes he can help!"

"Really?! That's great!" Mabel squealed as she got off from her Grunkle's lap, practically pulling Stanley from the chair in her excitement. "You hear that Grunkle Stan? You're going to be back to normal!"

"Now hold on there little missy," The southern accented voice of McGucket called out as he walked slowly towards them, his tired eyes focusing on Stanley's sadly. "It aint all that easy to restore memories. But I'mma try my best."

"Who are you? Some kind of doctor?" Stanley asked in confusion when his hand was grabbed by the man named McGucket, his eyes widening when he saw the look of pain flash across the smaller mans' eyes.

"I'm no doctor Stanley, I'm an engineer;" McGucket's voice was soft, comforting as he held Stanley's hand in between his own. "Like you, I too was once in this state, not remembering who I was, or where I was, but like me, you too can be fixed of this."

Stanley swallowed nervously as he glanced down at the smaller man that held his hand before looking at his 'family', confusion making him step back as he suddenly felt fearful, his mouth going dry. Despite taking a step back McGucket moved closer, tired emerald hued eyes staring into Stanley's hazels as the hands tightened their hold on him. "S-stop, what are you doing?"

"Think back Stanley, think about all the people in this room- your family is here, I'm here- think back to all the times you've helped me out, you can do it." McGucket's eyes never wavered, his voice practically a whisper. "Come on out Mr. Mystery, I know you're still in there, I know you can hear me; it's safe now, you did what you did to save the town, and we're all darn grateful."

"What is he doing?" Dipper whispered as he glanced to his Grunkle Ford, his brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"Shh, he knows what he's doing." Mabel whispered back, her eyes wide with silent pleading as she clasped her hands with Dippers'.

"Let go of me McGucket you old coot!" Stanley snapped as he smacked the older engineer away, his eyes widening as he watched the smaller man fall backwards with a thud. "McGucket- are you okay?"

The smaller man chuckled as he stood up, dusting the dirt from his overalls as he grinned. "That's a start- do you remember them?" McGucket asked as he moved aside to reveal the on looking trio.

Stanley bit his bottom lip as he gazed at his family, his brows furrowing, slowly however he smiled as he began to approach them, his arms stretched wide. "O- of course I do! How could I forget these two pains in the rump? And Stanfy!"

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried out as she bolted towards him, her arms flinging around his neck as she jumped and held on tight. "Grunkle Stan I knew you weren't gone!"

"Don't get too excited, I still don't remember everything- there's a fog in my brain-but…" Stanley smiled softly, glancing from his great niece to his nephew- wrapping his arms around Mabel so that she wouldn't fall- stopping to glance at Stanford and then finally McGucket, motioning with his hands for them to come closer. "I'm going to rely on you all to help me remember."

"Of course Stanley," Stanford chuckled as he held one of Stanley's hand, smiling down at McGucket. "Fiddleford and I will be with you every step of the way, even after the children go home."

"You're darn tootin'!" McGucket grinned, his arms flinging around Stanley as he hugged the much larger man without warning. "Us mind swippers gotta stick together!"


End file.
